if we could dream
by Kindred01
Summary: (Working title) Harry is taken from his Aunt and Uncle's house in the dead of night when he was a baby.
1. Chapter 1

_(Request fic for someone on DA)_

**Chapter One… A stolen Child**

She came in the night thought the rolling mist, a black bird with golden feathers flew over to her and landed on her shoulder before whispering into her ear. Her rich coloured eyes stared blankly at the house in front of her as the mist she travelled in sealed the house. "Thank you Raven." She spoke to the bird before stroke his chest as she walked up to the house and stood at the gate before pulling some ash out of a small pouch on her belt and made a circle around her before standing up straight.

She held out her arms and closed her eyes and started whispering thought the wards of the house, finding there was none frowning at that alone she continued to chant until she felt a weight in harms. Opening her eyes she and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, she smiled softly as she cradled the baby in one arm as she pulled out from her satchel a furred blanket and then warped it around the small being that was shivering in her arms "Shhh don't worry young one I shall protect you from both evils." She told him as the mist circled around her before disappearing like they were never there.

No one come looking for the child no one knew he was evening missing, the family that were meant to be looking after him were celebrating that the boy was missing. The only sign that something happen on the street was the ring around the house that was burnt into the ground and it started to kill off the grass and the plant or anything that was planted. Of course people are going to be talking the cursed ground of Dursley.

Yatuk spent the last couple of days trying to heal the young boy who had mass amount of bruises and cuts to his skin and even nasty rash where it looks like he was left in a dirty nappy for a long time. She placed a green cream on the rash then walked around with the quiet baby "I can't call you Harry." She looked at the raven that was cleaning his feathers and she smiled as she looked down at the dark haired child "Raven I will call you Raven." She smiled as the baby made a cute little yawn. "And there this scar we should get rid of it."

Taking little Raven over to the table she and looked down at the lighten bolt scar and touched it to feel it magic behind it. She jumped back and down at the child and shook her head she looked down at her hand feeling the sting from the burn on her fingers "You have no idea who special you are do you?" She whispered as she heard someone walk in to her hut

"Yatuk I heard you picked up another child." He asked her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him and his coyote spirit that followed him

"I saw his future." She told him

"Which one." He asked her, she smiled as she tied her hair up into the bun before picking up little Raven

"Both, and let me tell you this boy has hard ship ahead of him and I do not think the wizards should have someone so special feel his scar tell me what you feel?" She asked him.

He looked at her with sceptical eyes "It's his mark." He said looking at the small green eyed baby that looked up the tall man and giggled at his shinny necklace as he tried to reach out and grabbed it, Nook chuckled as he took the necklace of and handed it to him, knowing it would be too big for him to swallow

"It's something much more powerful." She whispered softly, Nook frowned at her again before reach out and touched the lightbolt scar with his finger tips and gasped as he pulled back looking at her with wide eyes as he looked down at his fingers see the burn on them

"That can't be? He hasn't marked a human child in..in.."

"Over a thousand years I know…I know this is who we've been looking for." She smiled as she held Raven holding him softly rubbing his back as he mouthed at the necklace.

"Zeus had marked him why would that old fool lie about that and say what's his face did it?" Nook asked as he bent down and stroked the Coyote who was licking his fingers where the burn was.

"I that old fool wants this child magic and if it got out that Zeus left his mark left an heir to his voice then he would have to explain why." Yatuk told him.

Nook sat back into the chair and looked as his sister placed the baby into the crib and shhh him singing to him gently and watched him start to fall asleep still holding onto Nook's necklace. She gently took the gold necklace out of the small hands and went to hand it back to her brother "No let Raven keep it. I think he will need it more than me." He said. Yatuk smiled at him and turned back to the crib and placed it around the mobile that hung over Raven's bed and smiled

"Thank you Nook I'm sure he will cherish it." She smiled as she turned to face him "Come on he will sleep for hours let's go and get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happyhood

3 years later…

A 5 year old boy jump down the step of his Ma's huts and ran after his brothers and sisters. His black hair was shining brightly and tied back into a little pony tail. Yatuk turned to see Raven was the last to leave the hunt and she smiled and shook her head "Come on Raven class is about to start." She told him

"Coming Ma!" He said as he caught up with his brothers and sisters. Yatuk smiled as she looked around at her small family as Raven sat between Foxy and Papillon. While Lou and Ursa at on Foxy's other side.

"Okay now we're all here at the great oak we are going to trying Shamanism again as some of you had some trouble." She smiled when she heard some groans coming from the kids all a part from Raven.

She watched the all sit around the fire that she made near the oak tree she looked at all of them as the sat there quietly waiting for her to speak again "Okay so we will start of more gently this time around." Yatuk told them, she had threw them into the deep end last time to find out what they are able to do they were all shook up about that and she does feel bad about it. "Alright now look into the fire just look, just breath thought your nose and out your mouths. Take in the scent of the air around you and the spices on the fire." She see they are all relax and staring deeply into the fires heart "Now close your eyes and find your animal."

They were young too young to do any really powerful stuff but at this tender age she knew that they could find their animal, the problem she was going to have was Raven the boy was powerful and the last time he did this he ended up lost in the haze and worried her. She looked at Foxy he was name so because of his red hair and he was sly for a 6 years old, Yatuk had rescued him form a house fire in New York when he was 6 months old.

The next one was Papillon she a sweet girl who can be a bit of spoiled brat because she doesn't like to share her toys most of the time. She liked to have her blonde hair in ringlets and tied up with a pretty pink bow. Yatuk often thought her animal would be a wolf which isn't shocking considering she has a bite like one. She often buts heads with Lou who is as strong headed as hers, Yatuk adopted him her his mother and father died in a car crash she knew the family very well and is Lou's godmother but he looks after the rest of the group because he is the eldest out of them. The second youngest in the group is Ursa a slight chubby child but Yatuk put's that down to puppy fat but she knew that she would grow out of it always a smiling child and looks after the others.

She watched them as one by one they came out of their trance with big smiles on their face and looked up at her with excitement in their eyes and then there was Raven who was still in there. "We are just going to wait until Raven coming out of this trance." She told them as she handed them a small square of chocolate

"Ma." Ursa called to her, the brown haired woman walked over to her and knelt by her side see unshed tears about to fall from her eyes

"Yes darling?" She whispered to her as she brushed her hair out of the girl's face "What's wrong?" She said softly

"I couldn't see mine." She looked like she was about to cry and Yatuk picked up the little girl and sooth her by rubbing her back

"Shhhh its okay sweetie it may take you a little longer to find your animal." She told her as looked around that the other

"Okay my darlings let's go inside and have some nice hot chocolate it." She smiled

"Yay!" The boys yelled as they jumped up and ran towards the door

"I want marshmallows and cream in mine!" Papillon yelled as she followed her Ma inside as she held onto Ursa.

She watched them as they sat drinking their hot chocolate when Nook came running into her home, Yatuk looked up at him "UNCLE NOOK!" The children cried out as they came for a hug

"Hey there is my trouble makers, I will come and sit with you in a minuet I need to talk to your Ma." He smiled at them as they went back to their hot drinks. "Yatuk." He said nodded towards the doors. She put her own drink down and walked outside just as the heavens open.

"What is going on?" She asked him as they moved under the porch

"There's a couple of wizards sniffing about one of them heard about your and the children and want to have a look at them." He whispered, she looked back inside at Raven who was currently curled up next to Foxy sleeping.

"Do you think they know?" She asked him

"No but they are going by what you left behind at that house." Nook said as he looked around the area

"What like?"

"The dead plant life! And we have another problem one of these wizards is a wolf a rough wolf and he knows Raven." Nook said, Yatuk just looked at him as if to say 'and'

"Knows him how?"

"He's is one of the boy's godfathers." He said as he watched his coyote stalk up to the porch

"Then why wasn't he living with him?" Yatuk asked, she didn't understand if the child had other family out there why wasn't he with them.

"Well if you keep up with the wizarding world, werewolves have very little rights, they would never let him look after a baby."

"Fools." She muttered as she watched Lou walk out and grinning from ear to ear "What are you smiling about." She asked, he jumped and looked back at his Ma. She could see his cheeks was bulging with marshmallows he ran back inside making her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

At one point when Raven was out wondering the woods by the hut, he found a waterfall not far from his home it was beautiful the grass was a lush fresh green and the waterfall pooled into something smaller than a lake but larger than a pond and from there it trickled into a small stream that headed down to Yatuk cabin. Raven walked closer to the water's edge and looked down into it seeing his reflection in the shallow banks smiling he knelt down and touched the water with his fingertips.

A young woman with golden curly haired watched the small child from the tree line. She had been sat by the lake enjoying the sun in her skin and the wind though her hair when she heard someone one coming to her waterfall. She had ran to the trees and watched the dark haired child walk through the hidden entrance. She waited to see if the boy would leave but she soon found him playing with the water on his fingertips and giggling and it made her heart melt at the sweet boy then she heard him speak "I wish there was more followers." He whispered to the water droplets on his fingers. Seeing the happiness in child eyes she felt like doing something to keep that smile there.

Raven eyes widen in shock when he was bright colourful flowers grow before his every eyes. He lips grew into a smile as he watched them grow from saplings to blooming burst of colour before his eyes. They seem to twist as they open with puffy pop with scented that made the boy jump and giggle at the same time as he spun watching more come to life. The golden blonde smiled at the little boy's happiness then she walk away feeling she did something good by keeping a smile on that child's face.

But next day the happy child wasn't so happy the Wizards got closer to their home. So Yatuk and Nook decide to confront them. They brought along Raven as much to Nook disagreement he was worried that Raven would get hurt but Yatuk wanted to show them who safe Raven is. They met them at the path before they could reach Yatuk's home they both recognise Albus Dumbledore and pig headed wizard who thinks his mission in life is to make every one believe he is good but the other man she hasn't seen before but he looked at Raven with soft worried eyes. "So you're the one who took Harry from his loving home." Dumbledore said

"Loving? Are you blind or just plan don't care? Raven was in a week old nappy!" Yatuk yelled at him, she knew her anger flares very time she meets a thick headed wizard

"Dumbledore come on we both know how they treated him and it was bad." Remus said but the older wizard glared at him making Remus back down before looking back at them

"Harry my boy surely you would like to go back to your Aunt and Uncle?" the old man trying to be nice but the dark haired boy shook his head

"No I want to stay with Ma! Your lying to me you're not nice you smell dark!" Raven said angrily, he hasn't been around a dark soul for a long time and it made him uncomfortable and making his head hurt. Nook stood in front of Rave seeing how affected was just by being the man's aura, Dumbledore's face dropped and his blue eyes clouded over with anger as he looked towards Nook and Yatuk

"Harry will be coming home with us now!" He snarled at them "Or you will leave us no choice." He reached out and grabbed Raven's arms.

The young boy let out a scream and so did the white haired wizard as he pulled back quickly, Raven pulled his arm to his chest and whimpered at burn on his arms "Dark souls can't touch him while he is blessed by the gods." Yatuk snarled "But you should know that!"

"Your gods don't scare me!" Dumbledore growled as Remus started to feel like he was left out of the loop of something important. The brown haired woman sneered at him

"You should there your gods to." She told him. The white haired wizard was still as a stone as he thought of her words before he turned to Remus

"Take Harry and go I will deal with these Death Eaters." He said, Remus pulled back and looked at him as if the old man has lost his mind

"If they are Death Eaters then I'm a shape shifting sheep!" The wolf told him,

"Lupin for Merlin sake do as you're told and get the boy and leave!" Dumbledore was getting angrier by the minuet, he thought if Remus saw Harry he would get the wolf to get to rise to the surface and grab the boy and run.

"No…look at him he's better off here!"

Dumbledore pushed Remus out the way and pulled his wand out and started throwing sting and stunning hexes at Yatuk and Nook. Nook picked up Raven and ran towards the trees to put him out of harms away when the old man shot a spell at Nook's legs "AHHH!" Nook screamed and dropped to the ground and letting Raven fall out his arms and fall to the ground with a thud.

"No!" Remus yelled as he ran over to the still form of the young boy. Remus touched the dark haired teen's chest feeling him still breathing made him let out a sigh but the wound on his head was bleeding "DUMBLDORE PLEASE STOP!" Remus yelled as the old wizard kept throwing hexes at Yatuk who was using a type of magic Remus has never seen before. She was using charms and pouches of powers and herbs at the wizard seeing him back and almost down to his knees but Dumbledore would get back up and threw more spells at her.

Then the fighting stopped and Dumbledore screeched and fell to the floor in a blinding light as thunder clapped the clear blue sky. Remus blinked in shock as the wizard becoming a crumpled heap on the ground but he turned back to Raven who was whimpering in pain. Yatuk walked over to the white haired wizard and touched his throat with her fingers feeling his pulse under her fingers. "Help me please I can't see to heal him on my own." Yatuk rushes over to Remus and knelt by Raven touching his forehead as her brother wince at his burnt leg

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He said thought gritted teeth because of the pain

"I don't blame you, just heal your leg and then check on the others they would have felt something." Yatuk told him.

Yatuk looked back at Remus as he tried to heal Raven's wounds "I…I just can't heal him." Remus said in panic, she took his hands to stop them from shaking and removed his wand from his fingers and placed it on the ground

"You can't heal Raven using wizard magic. You will have to use your natural magic."

"I…I don't understand?" He asked her

"You're a werewolf you will have your own magic." He wanted to say something but she shhhed him and closed her eyes over "Close your eyes wolf and thing of your cub. Remus closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and he let Yatuk help him heal his cub.

The wound on Raven's head was healed and Remus was shocked as he reached out and touched the child's face looking at him with sad eyes "He's better off here with you." Remus whispered, Yatuk reached out and placed hand on the wolf's shoulder and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"This boy is blessed by the god Zeus that is who stop this fight." Remus looked up at her

"Zeus?" He asked

"Think of all the sighs that has been in the last three/ four years this is because Zeus has marked this child his son." Remus frowned as she scooped up Raven into her arms and stood up

"I don't understand the god's are not real?" He whispered

"They are just forgotten. When you leave here remember the gods what keep us alive and think of your wolf you need to be one mind with your wolf."

"I..."

"No this will make your better, healthier stronger." She told him as they stood there. Yatuk smiled sadly at him knowing he will forget very thing he has seen or heard when he returns but she hold he remembers something. .

Remus leaded down and kisses Raven's forehead before he walked over to Dumbledore and lifted him up and then disappeared from sight. Yatuk sighed as she walked back up to the hut carrying the sleeping child in her arm. Nook was stood outside waiting for her with the kids waiting with him "Ma!" they cried out when they see her coming

"Is he okay? Nook asked

"Just sleeping. Like the rest of you be." She said to the others looking up at her with wide eyes

"Is he okay?" Foxy asked

"Yes he is fine, he just needs to sleep oaky sweetie."

Yes Ma."

"Come on let's go inside."


	4. Chapter 32

Chapter 3.2: blessed the child of thunder

Once the children were a sleep and Raven snuggly safe under the covers did she sit down, with a cup of coco in her hands. Nook walked back into cabin with his coyote behind him he was wiping his hands in a cloth as he looked at his sister who let out a deep sigh after her first sip of hot chocolate "You alright Yatuk?" He asked, opening her eyes she looked at him and smiled softly at him

"What happen when they arrived?" She asked

"Dakota say when they got there Zeus made them forget…. However you wolfy boyfriend dropped the old git and ran off into the woods." She nodded and frowned at him

"Don't start." She growled at him. He just smiled as he went to making himself a coffee

"What's up?" He asked watching her eyes look far off

"Just…thinking about Raven. Zeus has never done anything like that… not for a long time anyway." She whispered

"Well we know he marked him for a reason. There is something else you not telling me?"

They walk over to the sofa and sat down as Yatuk rubbed her eyes thinking back to when Raven and Ursa came running home to tell her about meeting two deers called Apollo and Artemis. "About 6 months ago Raven and Ursa were playing near the river and these two deers walked up to them one with Sliver horns and one with gold horns." Nook blinked at her with wide eyes as he placed his cup down onto the table

"Like…" He started to say

"Like Apollo and Artemis." She nodded to him

"What do they do?" Nook asked

"Nothing just play with them, they let Raven and Ursa ride on their backs and took them into the woods where they met Nymphs and Satyt's and played with them. Until the Wood Trolls got upset by the noise and started to throw their weight about."

"And the kids didn't get hurt?" He asked as he petted the coyote

"No they were protected by the two deers who scared the trolls away.

"Do the kids know who they were?" Nook asked her as he watched Yatuk take a sip of her coco, she sighed and brought her legs up onto the sofa

"Raven did, he told me that he knew the moment he saw them and he told them."

"I bet they had a fright."

She nodded to him "It's a sign Nook, I knew Raven is powerful when I collected him but for him to know the gods just on sigh in animal form. Then there's the fact he can talk to snakes and you know how many people talk to snakes." She said as she looked down at the reminds of her drink

"Ummm not many, not even in the wizarding world they killed most of them." He mumbled darkly "I need a stronger drink." He said getting up, Yatuk watched him stand and walk over to the cupboard to get himself some whisky. She felt sorry for Nook he has this girl he loved she was a witch and because she spoke to snakes a group of wizards killed her and he has never gotten over it.

"Then there is the storms of the oceans spiting up old ships." She told him as the dark haired woman handed him a newspaper, Nook looked down at it seeing pictures of several laying on beaches

"He's in a good mood then?" He asked

"Well it seems so, you know he said he will never return a ship to land." She told him as he downed his drink.

Nook looked into the bed rooms where they children were sleeping soundly and looked at Raven who was curled up hugging a teddy bear that was missing an ear. "What does Zeus want with him?"

"His heir that is all I can think of at the moment, we have to keep an eye on him we don't know how strong and powerful he will be coming." Yatuk said with a worried look in her face

"Pretty powerful I think, you saw what he did to that old man his hand burning just because he touched his arm and he could smell dark hearts as well as the wind attacking him. When did you teach him that by the way?" He asked her, she looked up at him

"I haven't they are still working on healing."

They were quiet for the rest of the night Nook laid a sleep on the sofa with the coyote by his feet and Yatuk was trying to sleep in her bed, but with thoughts of the wizards attacking and Raven getting hurt she was worried about trying to protect him and the others from them.…Zeus can't watch us all the time… she thought as she heard the bed room door open. Sitting up she looked down at the little boy look up at her "Raven?" She whispered

"I had a bad dream." He said as he held his teddy bear

"Oh sweetie come on in." She said to him as he climbed onto the bed and laid next to her "What to talk about it?" She asked

"It was a bad man with a white beard." He whimpered "He hurt me." Yatuk frowned and looked into the bright green eyes on the shaking child

"Do you mean today?" She whispered

"No Ma in my dreams… I was bigger and and he was mad at me." He started to cry again and Yatuk rubbed his back soothingly as moved closer for comfort.

"I won't let him hurt you again."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh God…

Seven years later…

Zeus looked at the other gods that piled into the large room each one talking among themselves about the human they scared or the one they bedded and how they created something wonderful or disastrous but all the mortal keep doing was prising this god chap or this prick Devil fellow. None of them have no idea who they were. "Now the last of us is here shall we talk about why I and my wife asked you here?" Zeus said, very once quieted down and sat in their places some looking unhappy faces others not really caring while the rest held small smile.

"It's that brat of yours!" Athena hissed heatedly

"Well your son did attack him and his family you can hardly blame him for protecting them can you?" Eris said, as she looked down at her drink, the older goddess looked at her and scowled "But the boy does have a lot of power behind him even if his real mother and father were just wizards." She added, while she didn't think the boy was dangerous as of yet he was a threat

"He his power was woken when the dark wizard who tried to kill him." Zeus told them "This is one of the reason I marked him. A power like that should be watched and should be trained, hasn't Yatuk come through for us in the pasted to keep our names alive? If it wasn't for her and her people we would be nothing but mortals by now." He looked at Athena "And your son hasn't helped much has he." Athena went to open her mouth and frowned

"No you are right but I still love him even if he is blinded. But that is not the point that little s…"

"Choice your words wisely." Said the dark haired god Hephaestus said as he glared at her

"Sod." She said bitterly

"I saw what he wanted from Raven and it wasn't nice either. You're either blinded by love or you really don't care who your son hurts." Hephaestus said

"Look just because you two don't see eye to eye…"

"Yeah and looked where that got me!" He hissed at her "Your bastard son stole two very powerful weapons." Athena looked like she could kill him "How many of have been hurt by your son only so he could steal from us!"

"All lies!" She hissed

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled as the large table in the room began to shake "We are going off topic."

They quite down and listen to Zeus "I think we should put it to a vote. But let say this first Raven is a child near godhood already he is being raised in a loving home with brothers and sisters all that I know some of you have also been watching and has protected from some things. Yatuk has been teaching them well and have taught others in the past." They all looked a little beaten many of them have marked children out there ready to become gods once they are ready and are willing to protect them at any cost "So this is what I am going to suggest to ether destroy him and his family or leave them alone. What will it be? Baring in mind if you choice destroy we may all lose." He warned.

9 hand voted to destroy while 17 hands voted to leave them be, for those who wanted to destroy them they gave their reasons. Athena hates the boy for hurting and humiliating her favourite son 7 years ago even tho the man has turned his back on them. Ares hates and fears Raven for his pacific heart and incredible powers, he told them it isn't normal for someone to be that nice. Then there was Hades, He hates Raven because he thought that the boy was trying to stealing his wife, but as Demeter pointed out he is a terrible Husband to her daughter any way. However Demeter hates dislikes him because she thanks the he's turning her daughter into a cheating whore and as HERA made clear the boy is a child he doesn't have feeling for any one like that and even if he did he was marked by Zeus for Zeus that seem to make both Demeter and Hades sit back and think about it a little more.

Then we have Eros he hates the bright green eyed boy because of the way his mother Aphrodite coos over him and it was driving him insane. Eris well she a bitch very one knows it she basically hates all humans and enjoys causing chaos in the human world, but she is worried about how strong Raven is even for his age. Nemesis she doesn't hate him she just dislikes him mainly because of his powers that seem to grow very day. Triton had spoiled child issues he doesn't like that the face that his mother and father think that Raven is a wonderful super cute child a needy child needs needy love and he really doesn't want him dead just out the way. Iris like Nemesis doesn't hate Raven but is scared of his powers. "You are kidding me that's it? The big terrible reason for wanted to destroy a whole family is because you're jealous or threaten by one child's cute looks. No wonder the mortal race wants to forget about us!" Persephone said as she listen to them talk.

Some of the other gods and goddess did think their reason were petty while others like Athena and Ares who still thought they were too dangerous. Athena pulled Ares side after meeting "We need to kill the brat, but Zeus is right if we kill the whole family we will have more problems than it's worth." She told him

"I agree but you heard the vote, if we go near them before he is of age we will be thrown out of Olympus and I rather not thanks you." Ares told her, she sighed and reached out to him

"Brother darling mother and father are blinded by that little shit we have to destroy him before he destroys us." She told him with a nasty smile to her lips. He looked at the dark hair goddess

"You did this before and we were punished dearly for it." He told her

"I made a mistake but I will not have what that little brat did to my Albus go unpunished."

"Alright but if we fall I will kill you myself." He hissed at her. Ares likes where he is on Olympus and keeping on his father's good side he has seen what happens to gods that have been thrown out but the thought of Raven becoming more powerful than himself and still have a loving heart makes him willing to risk everything.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A lost Bunny

Raven was bounding around his bed room, it was his 12 birthday today and very year his Ma would throw a birthday party for him like she does with the others for their birthdays. He had turned into a sweet child and it didn't matter how much he ate he still remind thin weedy child and often tripped over his own two feet and there is where Foxy would always picked him up and dusting him off. Foxy grinned at him as Raven's older brother picked Raven up once again and dusted him off making sure he wasn't hurt, because he still remembers when Raven came back in their Ma's arms unconscious and looking pale. It scared Foxy because Raven wasn't right after that he was scared of magic but with Ma and uncle Nook's help they got him to start to use magic in good ways. "Excited?" Foxy asked him smiled

"Yes!" He smiled as he buzzed looking round at the streamers and bright and colourful lanterns hovered overhead, the others were running around playing with large ribbons smiling and giggling as they ate sweets and cake.

Yatuk smiled softly t him as the young boy ran up to her and hugged her "Thank you Ma." He whispered as she bent down pulling a ribbon from her hair and pulled the mop of dark curly hair back into a small pony tail and tied it back with the red ribbon.

"There now we can see your beautiful face little one." She told him, Raven gave her an impish smile "You should let me cut out hair it's getting so long. You already look like a girl." She told him, but the green eyed boy just kept smiling

"But he like it like this." Yatuk frowned

"Who Foxy? He can talk look at his, you make his look like a fox's tail." She smiled making the boy giggle at her

"No not him, him." Raven pointed sky ward making both of them look up at the clear beautiful day, she looked back down at him

"Oh I see. Well will he mind if I trimmed it so the ends of hair won't get dry and knoty?" She asked, Raven thought for a moment his fingers tipping his chin before he nodded

"I think that's okay Ma." She nodded back to him and kissed the top of his head

"All right my lttle black bird why don't you go and have some cake before Lue, Foxy and your uncle eats the lot."

She watched Raven run off to defend what reminds of his birthday cake. Yatuk sighed and shook her head, before turning to her brother "Do you mind look after them, while I pick some of Raven's favourite flowers" Her brother smiled at her and nodded as his mouth was to fill with cake to talk to her. Nook bent down and feed the coyote that sat by his side.

She could still hear her family sing and giggle, she looked down at her basket and found it filled to the brim with beautiful flowers. Standing up she started to walk back towards her family when she heard her name. Looking around she see a glowing light in the woods "Hello?" She called out to it as a pale white horse moved into her sight it was still glowing. Yatuk bowed her head as did the spirit horse before he turned and started to walk away. "Hey wait!" The dark brown haired woman yelled out as she followed the spirit horse thought the threes.

They were getting deeper and deeper into the woods and the sounds of her family faded, she should ask where they are going but she learn that the spirits never reply unless they want you know. She see the horse stop by a large tree that the roots curls around like a crescent moon. Yatuk walked down the small embankment seeing a light green fabric then she saw a small child laying curled up on the grassy ground her clothes were muddy and torn she was in bare feet and she could see cuts on the bottoms of her feet and mud covered above her ankles. She shivered in her sleep as Yatuk dropped the basket of flowers and came running to her side.

She picked up the little girl into her arms and watched her started to wake up in her arms as Yatuk warped her jacket around the child to keep her warm. The blonde hair girl started to cry in Yatuk's arms and tried to struggle against her panicking "Shhh shhh it's okay I'm not going to hurt I promises." Yatuk whispered as she sent calming waves of magic to her like he had done to all the children she brought home. Soon the blonde girl calmed down and whimpered into her warmth "That's it sweet heart, can you tell me your name?" She whispered

"B…Bunny." She whispered

"Bunny? That is a sweet name is it a nick name?" Yatuk asked trying to help Bunny clam down a bit more

"Mummy's bunny." He sobbed as she turned into the dark haired woman's chest.

Yatuk looked up to the horse spirit who was watching her comfort the poor girl "What happen?" She asked the spirit, the horse moved closer to them,

"She a witchling and two days ago her family were killed by Death Eaters trying to find a child with the same magical core as your young Raven." Yatuk frowned and placed her hand over Bunny's heart and closed her eyes feeling the magical pulse push back to her hand

"Her core is still immature and not nearly as strong enough? Why would they want her?" She asked feeling confused as she held on tightly to the crying child

"She is related to the Dark Lord though the same blood line as young Raven they carry the same gifts. The Death Eater's believe that if they give her life and magic to the Dark Lord he will retune and become stronger than ever before." The spirit told her as Yatuk stood up as her frowned deepen

"That wouldn't have worked at all…" She almost yelled as she sighed kissing the top of Bunny's head "…all that would have done is upset the gods." She looked up and saw the spirit was gone. Yatuk smiled down at Bunny who was looking up at her "Come on sweet heart let me take you home." She whispered gently as they made their way back to the party.


	7. Chapter 6

Raven and Foxy stood front of people, showing them their party tricks to the group of children making them giggled as sat in awe at the light shows with Raven and Foxy's magic. They had party make up on their face that was done by the princess of the family Papillion. She grinned as she drew signs on very ones faces of love and protection. The birthday cake was big enough for everyone at the party and when Raven and Foxy finished wowing the crowds the moved to the cake.

Raven beamed as he looked at the cake that was made into a shooting star. Nook was looking around wondering where his sister he let out a sigh knowing the children won't wait any longer "Okay are we ready to embarrass the birthday boy." He asked, smiling as he ruffed Raven's hair making him pout

"YEAH!" Came the group shout of children and adults

"Alright then, ready!" he called out watching all the children's face dying to get their mouths on a slice of cake

"YES!" They shouted again

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Raven happy birthday to you." They all song to the dark haired boy as he lend in closer to his cake closing his eyes and making his wish …I wish for a new baby sister… then he blew out the candles.

The group cheered for Raven and before Lou could ask him what he wished for the make shift stage turning into an inferno making people scream and children cry as Raven, Foxy, Papillon and Lou and finely Ursa stood watching as the fire cleared and two people stood stand. Nook eyes widen as he started sending people back to their homes knowing that fire balls and two gods don't mean anything good. "WE ARE ARES AND ATHENA GODS OF OLYMPUS AND WE ARE TO DESTORY YATUK'S FAMILY, YOUR FAMILY HAS BECOME TO POWERFUL AND MANY OF US ARE FEARFUL YOU WILL DESTORY OLYMPUS." Athena said with a smirk as she looked at Raven.

Ares charged at Raven with his sword drawn ready to cut the poor child down, but before he could even get three feet to him Foxy had fired a powerful spiritual arrow at the god knocking him off his feet sending him back to the burning stage. Screaming in rage Athena screams at her brother slapping him cross the face before they turned to see Foxy helping Raven back up "We attack them we will not leave until very brat is dead." She snarled as they turned back to attack the red head and the dark haired boy. The two teens gathered with their brothers and sisters and took their hands and stood before the gods combining their powers they focus and as the gods came close a ball of energy flew out creating a barrier that sent the gods flying back into the edge of the forest.

Standing back up they looked towards the children "How hard is it to kill children!" Athena yelled making her voice horse

"Don't know ask you son." Ares mumbled, which only earned him another slap to his face that was hard enough to brake his skin

"That is enough we will use our own powers to murder the little brats."

"Zeus will know for sure it was us!" Ares yelled back at her, Athena's eyes darken as she looked at her brother

"I don't care!" she screamed again, to which Ares think that maybe madness runs in her blood as her son was as mad as a bag of cats. But against his better judgment he turned ready to use his own powers. When a large white wolf and a large white snake appeared in front of the children and started attacking the two angry (and insane) gods. Nook came running back when he was sure the rest of the village people were safe to find his nieces and nephews holding a powerful barrier and two Spirit gods fighting tooth and claw for them. He notices that Rave had pulled away from his brothers and sisters as they all started to become wearily, he ran over to them and caught Ursa as her knees gave way. "RAVEN GET BACK HERE!" Nook yelled as the other children slumped to the ground drained of their energies.

Raven watched as the spirit gods clawed, bite and spat poisons forcing the gods to fall on their backsides Athena was held down by the large wolf snarling at her while Ares was holding his arm as the snake was ready to strike again "STOP!" Raven yelled and the spirit gods froze but kept their pry down on the grounds. "Please don't kill them, I don't want this day to be known as the day two gods die." He whispered as he turned to the two gods "I don't want hurt you or any one, I just want to live with my family away from the fighting and the pain. I don't remember my old life but I know it was a bad one and I've met some bad wizards who wish to harm me. "He was quiet for a moments "I just want to be friends. I'm not after anything I don't want anything I have my family." He whispered and then sucked in a deep breath and held out his hands as the spirit gods let the other gods stand "Can't we be friends and nothing more?" He smiled as he looked up at them.

Athena slapped his hand away and spat at him "You little brat I should strike you down while your weak." She growled as him, Ares grabbed his sister and pulled her back and knocked her out so she couldn't harm anyone as he turned to Raven

"I'm sorry little one, we let our fear get the better of us." He tells Raven, the young boy smiled and held his hand out to him and was happy when Ares took the small hand into his own and feel the purr of warm and safe magic coming though Raven's skin and it started to make the god melt for the child "Zeus was right to mark you little one, you have my loyalty." He smiled as they shook hands

"Thank you Ares." Raven whispered blushing slightly "May I ask why does Athena want me dead?" He asked

"Ah well if you remember many years ago two wizards that came here, one was a wolf and the other was an older man." Raven nodded and frowned

"Didn't like the older man he burnt my arm." Raven mumbled, he still had nightmare about Dumbledore and he tries to tell himself that they are just nightmare but a part of him thinks it a vision of things to come.

"Well he is Athena's son and she is mad that you embarrassed her son. Even tho he could be taking down a peg or two." Raven nodded to him and smiled up at him

"Thank you for changing your mind." Raven said as he stood up on his tip toes and kissed the god's cheek.

When Yatuk returned the gods were gone and so where the spirit gods but she was frozen to the spot her eyes widen with shock as she held Bunny close to her chest. Her home looked like a bomb site and there as deep marks in the ground and then she found Nook on the porch with the children around him "What on Earth happen?" She asked looking at him

"Two very angry gods got into a fight with two angry spirit gods and Raven got another secret admirer." He said tiredly as he kissed the top of the curly blonde haired girl's head as she nuzzled into his hold "Who you got there?"

"This is Bunny and I am putting her to bed, she had…a bad time." She told her as him, Yatuk sighed "Well at least the house is standing."


End file.
